Naruto: World Tour Chronicles 1
by Nagi-Oki
Summary: Side story from Naruto: World Tour. Naruto, Sasuke, and Maze get their first mission...To retrieve the Necronomicon. The plot thickens at castle VerdeLance!
1. SOUJOURN! The Mission of a Lifetime!

**Naruto: World Tour Chronicles 1**

**Quest of the Necronomicon**

**By:** Nagi-Oki, the Kabuto no miko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I do know somebody who owns a copy of the necronomicon. I know I'm going to hell.

**Summary:** An off-shoot story from Naruto: World Tour. There will be more if I can't find a way to fit them into the main story. In this story, Maze receives his first major assignment as a captain. To find and retrieve the legendary book of the dead, the Necronomicon. A lot of this came to me at work while day dreaming about Bruce Campell in a speedo. So sue me.

**Chapter 1: Sojourn! The Mission of a Lifetime!**

The soft song of the wind playing through the trees wafted through the air as the pale moon spread her pail glow over the village of Green Knot. It was a cool night, the spring thaw having just arrived and the world slowly waking from it's long slumber over the winter and all. But peace was prevelant in the atmosphere. A good thing too because if Naruto kicked Sasuke once more in his sleep the Kyuubi bearer would wake up in the morning with his leg torn off and shoved down his throat.

The two were peacefully resting in the cabin that was serving as their home from Konoha. The day was spent training with Maze, their quote unquote teacher/guardian. Yesterday was spent on sword practice, fresh knicks and cuts decorating their arms and legs indicating they still needed to work on it. As a teacher Maze was a little harsh, he had no qualms about telling Sasuke and Naruto to their faces they sucked and needed more work. And he had no problems with inflicting a bit of hurt on either of them for screwing up or trying to outwit him. That day was no exception, Naruto had talked Sasuke into trying to one-up their teacher.

Naruto used his Kage Bushin to distract Maze while Sasuke prepared a Grand Fireball to toast Maze. Unfortunately, Maze out-maneuvered the clones and knocked the wind out of Sasuke before he could aim. The clones were roasted, Sasuke was curled up in a ball, and Naruto got his jaw realigned by Maze's boot. All in all, the rest was a welcome end to a rough day.

Until rough foot steps had roused Sasuke from his sleep, he groaned leaning up in bed. The door to their room opened and Maze stormed in, jostling Naruto awake.

"Wake up scrubs, get dressed and look presentable."

Naruto groaned, "Awww, no more training right now...I wanna sleep..."

Maze grabbed some clothes from their dresser and tossed them at the boys, "Too bad, I've been summoned to the Grand Hall and you two are going with me."

This caught their attention, Sasuke started getting dressed, "What's this about? Why do we need to go if you were summoned?"

"Because whatever they want from me must be important if they woke me up in the middle of the night. Might be a mission."

Naruto immediately perked up, "A mission?"

"That and if I can't sleep, no one in this house sleeps."

That answer was most plausable. The boys were up and dressed in minutes, eager to find out why their beauty sleep was interupted. They followed Maze into the impressive building that was the Grand Hall. Upon entering they saw murals on the walls depicting great battles between man and beast. As Maze continued down the torch lit hall, Sasuke and Naruto's eyes wandered over the painted walls. A guy in goldish armor fighting a giant winged snake, another guy in white armor and an axe fighting a horde of ugly little troll things, and for some odd reason, a naked guy fighting barefists against a dragon. They would definately have to ask Maze about that one later.

The hall way opened into a large chamber, the floor was stone tiled except for the center of the chamber where green stoned were shaped and placed in a celtic circle pattern. Around about half the circle were joined tables, with some important looking men and woman sitting at them. At the center was an old, old man with a long white and gray beard sitting with his hands folded waiting quietly. Sitting next to him, dwarfing the elderly man was Otis, Maze's father and commanding general of the village. From what they understood it was a position similar to a second Hokage, and he acted as a field officer during wars.

Maze stepped into the center of the circle and stood still. The boys decided to mimic him and avoid offending people. Maze touched his right fist to his shoulder and knealed down, bowing his head, "Maze Ursarius Bakanetsu, as summoned my liege."

The old man nodded to the bowing boys, "At ease Maze, boys...I appologize for the late hour but we've recieved news from the neighboring kingdom of GreenHaven. Regarding one of the forbidden scriptures, the Sumerian book of the dead, the Necronomicon."

"It's been found? After all this time?"

"The king of GreenHaven's reported attacks by random Deadites throughout his kingdom and demonic possession of his subjects. We've consulted the mage guild about this and they're going to report their findings."

A woman stood up from her place at the table, she was dressed in a variety of cloths draped around her body, her hair wild and pourly kept with various plants growing out of it, "We've researched accounts of the Deadite wars and come across the spell used to seal the Necronomicon from both human and Deadite forces. According to the texts, the spell will only seal the book and the evil spirits seeking it for only 5,000 years to the day. After that, the book will reappear in our world and the Deadites will rise again in search of it. It will be thr 5,000th anniversary of that very battle and sealing in five days time."

The old man nodded, "Thank you Shirley. As you can see, the time we have is short. Your mission is to go to the battle site at the burial grounds of Moulin Verde. Once the book appears, you are to retrieve it and bring it back here to be sealed and delt with."

Naruto was lost beyond lost. Moulin Verde? Deadite wars? Necronomicon? What the hell was wrong in the west? Couldn't they just deal with demonic foxes with nine-tails like everbody else. He looked around, he really wanted to ask questions but Maze was standing there and if he got loud Maze would brain him.

Maze hmms, "Isn't this a mission better suited to a mage like my sister?"

Shirley spoke again, "She would be the most at risk to go, her magic would attract the spirits seeking the book. And it seems mages are more likely to be possessed, the king's mage advisor has been possessed and nearly killed him. It's best if average, non-magic users seek the book."

Maze nodded, "Alright, when do I leave?"

The old man twisted some strands of his beard around his finger, "As soon as possible, the guild has prepared the weapons you'll need. I'll send some men to wake up your team mates."

"That won't be necessary, let them sleep. I want to take Naruto and Sasuke with me."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Maze in surprise, the council murmured to each other in worried whispers.

"Two novice level in the field? Is he mad?"

"Risky...Too risky if you ask me..."

The old man raised a hand silencing the whispers, "Care to explain your decision Maze?"

"Sasuke and Naruto have been training under my eye since their arrival in the village. From what you've stated, there's no solid Deadite armies to tiptoe around and it is a basic retrieval mission. I think even novice level fighters should be able to complete this mission with relative ease."

Naruto growled at the word novice, he had had enough. He spun on Maze, "What the hell do mean NOVICE LEVEL? I'm a ninja of Konoha and the future Hokage! I don't know what a deadite is but if I can see it, I can kill it!..."

Naruto's rant was cut off by Maze's hand on his throat, applying preassure and turning the genin's face a nice reddish color. Sasuke gives a sarcastic smirk, "Forgive the dobe's outburst sir, he tends to open his mouth first then think."

Maze shot a glare back at Sasuke, "I know, they act like simpletons, but I have faith in their abilities."

"Enough faith to bet your life on their aid?"

Maze released Naruto who rubbed his now sore throat, "Absolutely, I've seen their performance and I know they won't let me down."

The older man smiled, "Alright then, Shirley will meet you at the guild house. Once armed and ready, you'll leave for GreenHaven at once. Go forth with valour."

Maze again saluted his leader, who returned the gesture. The young soldier turned leading Sasuke and Naruto out of the hall. Naruto felt the need to ask his questions then, "Hey Maze, whatsa Deadite? And why do we fight them?"

"Deadites are what happens when souls get corrupted or trapped on this world. Basically put, the dead that don't stay dead. They move on their own despite the fact their bodies are completely dead. We fight them because according to them, if they're not alive everything else has to not be alive with them. If we didn't fight them they'd spread across our world like a disease destroying every living thing in their path."

Naruto ewwed, picturing a zombified Zabuza lurching around and groaning, "That sucks...What about this book, the negahominim? What's so special about the book?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's Necronomicon dobe. It's NEH-CROW-NOMI-CON."

Naruto sneered at Sasuke, "Well Sasuke bastard, if you're so smart what is it then?"

Sasuke hmphed, "One of the forbidden scriptures, the Sumerian book of the dead."

"And that what does that mean?"

"Well, for one thing we can assume it's an old book. Next it's forbidden so that means it's a bad thing. And apparently it's about the dead."

The blonde genin growled, "Goddamnit! You're not answering me! You're just repeating what you heard that old geezer say!"

**SNAP**

In an instant, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves with knives at their throats, and an angry Maze looming behind them. His arms wrapped around the boys shoulders, holding them from running or blocking.

Maze glared between the two, "Will you two shut up for FIVE MINUTES? You give me a headache everytime you little snots get into a fight! I'll answer any question you have on the Necronomicon, Deadites, or the leaky condoms that lead to your existences. Until then, you shut up and follow me. And that old geezer just happens to be the best warrior in the western countries. I can only hope to achieve half the skill he has. You show respect or else."

Maze released his death grip on the two and continued on, thrusting his knives back in their sheathes. Sasuke hmphed and straightened his shirt following their teacher. Naruto followed, pouting to himself in silence. Maze lead the boys to the armory, flinging open the doors as he stepped inside. Weapons of al sorts were laid out on the massive shelves that lined the walls. The boys were awe-struck for a minute, this was their first time in the armory. Sasuke momentarily wished he could get Itachi alone in this building for five minutes.

Maze walked over to a shelf where they kept some armor. He looked through the sizes and styles, grabbing two studded leather body armors, "Here, put these on. They'll protect you from anything except sharp objects."

Sasuke looked over the hard leather studded with metal pieces, he slipped it on over his head than tightened the side straps till it fit snug to his frame. Naruto did the same, fumbling a bit with the strapping. Maze put on his fitted leather under armor then strapped the chest plate and shoulder paldrons on.

"Hey hey! How come you get real armor and we get this leather crap?"

Maze tossed a pair of fore arm guards to Naruto, "Because mine's fitted stu-nod, we haven't gotten you two measured yet." He tossed another pair to Sasuke before putting on his own arm guards. With the way he moved, with quickness and a steady hand, they could tell Maze had suited himself up for battle like this many times before. He was now attaching shinguards to himself, before tossing his students a pair each, "Hurry up, we don't have time to play around."

Quickly following suit, they attached the last of their armor and sfollowed Maze into the Mage Guild Hall. Inside looked like a large meeting room with a long rectangular table in the center. At the very end stood the woman, Shirley from earlier, and Dagger was there as well. She had some items laid out on the table.

Naruto hmmed, "Hey Dagger, whatcha doing here? You going with us?"

She shook her head with a sigh, "I wish, but I'm needed here. I'm part of the mage guild too. I'm just going to see you guys off."

The older woman pointed to three swords laid out on the table, "Since your primary concern is any rogue Deadites, your weapons are the Sacred Blades of Baldur. Only sacred, holy, or fire based weaponry can destroy a Deadite. And remember, a Deadite is already dead, so you had best make sure your attacks count."

Maze picked up one of the sheethed swords, attaching it to his side before tossing the other two to the younger ninjas. Naruto couldn't help himself, he drew the sword and marveled at how shiny the blade was. He gave it a test swing, he felt more powerful already. He grinned to himself, "This is our first time with REAL swords! So cool! Ne Maze, when can I have my own sword!"

"When you grow up, what else have you got for me Shirley? Anything good and lethal?"

Shirley sighed, shaking her head in futility, "You fighters and your bloody violent nature...I've prepared your packs with some essentials for combating unholy forces. A book of protection prayers, holy water, sacred salt, three healing potions each, healing salve, explosive spell parchments, along with your basic survival needs."

Sasuke looks over the assortment as Dagger turns to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, can I see your necklace for a minute? I'll give it right back."

Hesitantly Naruto handed Dagger his necklace. Dagger looked over the gem the placed it on the table. She closed her eyes and held up her haands using her thumbs and fore fingers to form a triangle. Sasuke tensed, he looked at the girl as a strange glow appeared around her hands.

Sasuke thought, _Is she molding chakra? But that's not a proper seal, how can she manipulate...wait, that's not normal chakra._

She then pointed her right finger and drew in mid air, drawing out strange symbols. Her voice seemed to echo with the energy she was manipulating, **_"URUZ THURISAZ ANSUZ ALGIZ!"_**

The symbols she drew floated in mid air for a moment. She reformed the triangle with her hands, concentrating the energy she had molded into the gem on the necklace. The symbols were sucked into the stone and vanished. Naruto scooped up his necklace looking for them, "Oi! Oi! What did you do? What did you do? Where'd those things go?"

"That was magic ninja-boy! You act like you've never seen it before!"

"Well, not like THAT anyway. You didn't even make seals to control your chakra!"

"Chak-what? I don't think I've heard of that kinda magic."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You don't mold your chakra as we do?"

"Apparently not, I guess. As for the necklace, I just put a protection and strength spell on it to keep you safe. The LAST thing you want is an evil spirit hijacking your body. That can really suck."

Shirley handed Maze a similar talisman with the same runes carved into it, "You'll need all the protection you can get. Deadite forces are closely tied in with demonics. And if you three were to come against a demon, none of you would survive."

Maze slipped the necklace on, "Evil can only take root if there's a pre-existing evil in your heart. At least that's what we believe."

Sasuke looked at the talisman Shirley offered with contempt, "I don't believe in such non-sense."

"I believe in being prepared."

Naruto put his necklace on, "I believe if he believes in something, and he's stronger than us, we aughta believe it too. I think...Wait, what did I just say?"

The door to the building opened and Maze's father walked up to the group. He was carrying a double barreled shotgun and a pack of ammunition. Maze narrowed his eyes at the older man, "No, I'm not taking that thing with me."

Otis held the gun out to Maze, "Not your decision, either you take it or I make you take it. And I don't think you want me to embarrass you in front of your students."

Maze glared at the old man, his lionish eyes narrowing on the muscular figure holding out the weapon. He took the gun and strapped it to his back, "Are the horses ready? I want to get on the road before day break, we've got a long ride ahead of us."

Naruto and Sasuke gulped, the memory of their first time on real horses still haunted them in their sleep. They had just mastered the basic on the little ponies and were now about to ride cross-country on horses? Hopefully they wouldn't be saddled with the two hooved demons they started out on. They were still trying to convince Dagger to destroy the tape she made of their first day.

Now Dagger held up the cammera facing herself at arms length, "(Ahem) The Necronomicon, the Sumerian book of the dead. One of the forbidden scriptures still in existance today. And we are sending our brave captain to go fetch it. And he's taking his two students, who will more than likely be massacred by the Deadites or by some fierce bandits on the road to GreenHaven. Any comments for the camera?"

She spun it around to face a not happy Naruto and a glaring Sasuke who just stared angrily back at her. Naruto spoke up, "Yea, when we make it back alive you better give us that tape or else I'll break your camera!"

"Then I'll make you buy me a new EXPENSIVE one!"

Naruto visibly shuddered at the threat. Sasuke hmphed and moved to leave when Shirley dangled the talisman in front of him, "You'll need this, take it."

He pushed it away, "I'm not taking jewelry from some lady with weeds growing out of her hair."

Shirley hmphed, turning on her heels, "Maybe it's better the Deadites take you. One shouldn't suffer a bastard to live."

Naruto laughed in Sasuke's face, "Ha ha! The people here know you as well as I do!"

Maze waited by a black saddled horse for the boys to catch up to him. Naruto felt excitement beating through his chest, this was a real mission. A mission of utmost importance. He stopped then ran past Maze, "One sec captain, I'll be right back!"

Sasuke walked over to one of the waiting horses. As he passed Maze, the older boy spoke in a quiet tone, "I meant what I said back in the hall."

The dark haired Uchiha paused, looking up at Maze who was facing the direction of the dawning sun. He looked like he daring the sun to rise and face him. To have it's warm light duel with the intense fire in his own.

"I trust you and Naruto with my life. And I will never betray your trust in me."

Sasuke turned, the dawn was just breaking and the sky had gone brom a blackish blue to a lighter ocean blue as the sun crept closer to the horizon. In the short time he had spent here, Sasuke had come to know Maze's strength well. Although Maze wasn't as thickly muscled as some of the men in this village his skill and cunning more than made up for it. In a way, the older boy had become some what of a mentor, someone to aspire to be. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, Sasuke wished he was strong as the young captain.

Naruto came running back to the group, "Sorry, almost forgot it."

"It...?"

The young genin gestured to the knife strapped to his leg. Maze smiled a little, a little piece of his former mentor would always be with him. Now things had changed and he was the teacher, he only prayed he was as good as the man who had taught him. He turned and mounted his horse, "Alright men, mount up!"

Sasuke and Naruto eagerly mounted their horses, ready to start off on their first mission for the Green Knot. The old man from the meeting hall stood by the other council members, seeing off their brave crew.

He called out to them, "You go in the name of Green Knot, to serve those who look to us for strength! Go forth with valour!"

Naruto muttered aside to Maze, "(He really likes this old speech thing doesn't he?)"

Maze hehed, "( Give him a break. He's over a 120, let him be melodramatic. He earned it.)"

With a loud yell Maze spurred his horse to go, followed by his two genin students. The council watched as the three rode off as the sun peered lazily over the green horizon.

Shirley looked to the old man, "Armsmaster Arlon, was it wise to send Maze out with those two? They've only been here a little over a weak and..."

"I know Shirley, I know, but Maze has just been granted a rare opportunity. He wants to test himself not only as a warrior but as a teacher. The loss of his mentor has left him with a heavy burden to carry. But if the Knot is to continue on, we need teachers to pass on the history of the Knot and it's people...and it's purpose."

"Maze I trust, but the students are..."

"(chuckle) Yes, beligerent, brash, and arrogant...Just like he was at their age. But those two have a great potential to be great heroes to their people. They are just being what they are; two young spirited boys, looking to become strong. Youth is like a whirlwind, it passes through so quickly before adulthood. Let them be young today, for tomorrow they'll be warriors."

Otis hmphed, "You rip that one offa Shakespeare old man?"

"An old man who can still school a young upstart like yourself any day of the weak."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

So they're off on a perilous journey to retrieve the damned book! What will they face ahead of them? If you want to know, please read and respond!

**Next Chapter: Royally! One Night in Castle GreenHaven!**


	2. ROYALLY! One Night in Castle Verdelance!

**Naruto: World Tour Chronicles 1**

**Quest of the Necronomicon**

**By:** Nagi-Oki, the Kabuto no miko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the evil book they search for.

**Chapter 2: ROYALLY! One Night in Castle GreenHaven!**

The thundering hoof beats of three horses galloping across the grounds filled their ears, the riders of Green Knot traveling at top speed to the castle stronghold of the neighboring territory of GreenHaven. The hard hearted captain leading with his two subordinates on either side. The sun had risen and was almost blinding them. They had been riding for hours now over open country, grassy fields, and through small clumps of trees.

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

Maze growled to himself, Naruto had asked that same question 15 minutes ago and another 15 minutes before that. A stream came into view, he gestured for them to slow down. Once the horses were stopped, Maze dismounted and removed the bit from the horse's mouth, "We'll rest for a little, the horses need water..."

Naruto eagerly joined Maze on the ground, pulling his pack down with him. Sasuke kept his eye on Maze as he let his horse go to the stream, he still felt uneasy about the older boy taking them on this mission. He either knew Sasuke was watching him and refused to comment or he didn't care as he sat down pulling an apple out of his knapsack.

"Ne, now that we're on the road, can you tell us about that Nakedcrayon thing?"

Sasuke sighed to himself, Naruto couldn't get anything right, "Necronomicon, dobe."

With a snarl of rage, Naruto launched himself at his rival, tackling the Uchiha. The two rolled and wrestled back and forth as Maze took a bite of his apple, watching the display of stupidity with mild interest, "I'll just leave you two out here if you're gonna play all day."

This broke up the squabbling ninjas, they took a seat in front of Maze pulling some snackish food to eat. Maze stretched out a bit before starting.

"The Necronomicon originally started out innocently enough as a book of funerary practices and rites. But the deeper the mystics of old delved into the world of the dead, the darker the book became. The book is bound in human skin and the pages are written in human blood."

Naruto made a sick noise hearing that, Sasuke watched as Maze just took another bite of his apple before continuing.

"The book contains not only funerary rites, but also ways to control spirits and demons, to empower the dead, and to absorb life energy from anything living. For every page written in the book a living sacrifice was made to increase it's wisdom and power. Unfortunately, the mystics opened a door to knowledge, but that door let in other things as well."

"The Deadites you mean?"

"The world is full of souls filled with hate and anger, whatever got through fed those souls, made them strong enough to manifest physical bodies."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "And they want this book to make them stronger, right?"

Maze nodded, happy at least one of them was following him, "The book contains many paths to power, all of them bad news. This is only rumor based so I might be wrong, but some of the paths include virgin sacrifices, infant sacrifices, and blood offerings."

Naruto yeeeuuggghhhed, "Sounds like something Orochimaru would read at bedtime..."

"Who? Oh, the rogue sannin. Yea, he's one of the wicked people who'd sell out their own mothers to get a GLIMPSE at the spells in that book."

Sasuke rubbed his chin, was the book really that powerful? Maybe there was a way to gain power from the scriptures. He shook his head, he heard what Maze said about the book. He also remembered that talk he had with Maze about revenge. The confidant Uchiha knew that skill and experience was worth more in a fight than power. But he subconciously rubbed his cursed seal, it had been a long time since he felt pain from it.

"Yo, earth to Leaf brat!"

Sasuke looked up from his thoughts at the expectant eyes of Maze, apparently wanting him to take part in the conversation. He simply turned his eyes to the horses drinking from the stream, "Hn..."

"I said do you have any questions?"

Naruto scratched his chin, "Yea, I have one. In that meeting hall we saw this painting of a naked guy fighting a dragon with his bare hands, what's up with that?"

The ever-present frown on Maze's face curled up as he started laughing to himself. This earned him confused looks from his students. Maze wiped a tear from his eye before continuing, "Ooohh, you guys are NEVER going to believe this story..."

"You going to tell us or are we going to guess?"

"Ok, ok, as much fun as it would be to hear your theories, I'll save us all a trip. That man in the mural is Hogarth Alfed Smeeth, he became a legend in our village by inventing a technique that created an energy armor around the body. I believe he called it the Soulus Armor technique..."

Naruto oohed, such a technique would be a real asset in the shinobi line of work, "Can you teach it to us? Huh? Huh?"

"Sorry kid, that's considered a sacred technique only Adepts can learn. I'm not an Adept yet, I should be but I have a little...handicap holding me back."

The fox boy pouted, he really wanted that technique.

"But I'm trying to figure it out on my own, once I have it down I'll try teaching it to you."

Sasuke held up a hand, "Wait, you didn't explain why the guy was naked in the painting."

Maze fought to hold back his laughter, "The only reason that technique came to be is because he was a nudist!"

This earned a pair of wide-eyed stares from Sasuke and Naruto, "..."

"He didn't like wearing clothes or armor so he made up that technique so he could still fight in the buff without getting hurt!"

Maze collapsed into a fit of laughter that only brought sweatdrops to the ninja's heads. Sasuke rubbed his forehead, muttering about drunken barbarian perverts. Naruto just held that cute indignant face, "You foreign guys are too weird! No ramen, no ninjutsus, you fight naked and keep woolly monsters as pets! Why can't you be normal like the rest of the world!"

Maze stopped laughing suddenly, instantly he was up on his feet and walking back to the dirt path they were travelling. He stared off into the distance, seeing some figures on horeback heading for them. Sasuke and Naruto were instantly on their feet behind him, hands on their swords.

"Ease up boys, see that banner on the staff? That's the banner of GreenHaven's stronghold Verdelance, they're probably here to escort us."

The boys eased up as three riders approached them. They were in full armor like Maze, except theirs looked more polished and pricey. The leader approached Maze, "State your name and business..."

Maze obliged by lifting his shirt sleeve, showing off his shoulder. Tattooed onto his skin was the green braided ring that was the village symbol of Green Knot, "Captain Maze Ursarius Bakanetsu of Green Knot. We're here on a mission for GreenHaven."

"I'm Dancun, son of Olgin McBerth. The Lord of GreenHaven. We've been sent to escort you to Verdelance, my father requests your presence before you journey after the Necronomicon."

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement, "Anno sa Sasuke, does that mean we get to meet royalty?"

"He said LORD dobe, he's just the one who owns this land and a few villages, not the whole country. But yes, we get to meet royalty."

The blonde fox almost leaped for joy, he was going meet royal people! He'd better be on his best behaviour to make a good impression. Who knows, maybe being on good terms with royalty would help him become a Hokage in the future. Maze turned to the boys, "You two behave or ELSE! This is royalty we're dealing with and they get offended easily."

The ride to the castle was relatively quiet until they reached the stronghold Verdelance. Sasuke and Naruto were awestruck by the massive stonewalls that reached almost as high as the Hokage monument. Four towers, positioned in four points around the pentagon shaped fortress stood guard, the head point being the main housing structure. The fort was surrounded by a large moat, the only way into the castle was over the lowered drawbridge.

Inside the fortress were many guards and armored men training with swords and spears. Some people were tending to horses while others were sharpening blades for use. After leaving the horses in care of the stable master, they headed into the main hall. An older man was seated on a fancy looking throne and beside him stood several important looking men in armor.

Maze dropped to his knee before the Lord and bowed respectfully. Naruto and Sasuke mimicked him, remembering Maze's threats from earlier. Dancun stepped forward, "Father, this is Captain Maze of Green Knot. He was sent to retrieve the Necronomicon."

"Excellent, I knew I could count on Arlan and the Knot for aid. Rise boys, no need to show me such formality."

Maze rose to his feet with his students, "Thank you sire, it's an honor to serve you."

A man dressed in black finery looked over the team, "Sire, they've sent _CHILDREN_ to retrieve the book, of all things. They don't stand a chance against the Deadites. This is an insult!"

Naruto fixed a glare on the man in the fine clothing, this guy was just ASKING for a pummeling. Maze didn't look phased by the jab but it definately struck a nerve with the ninjas.

"Please excuse my brother's words, he's merely concerned for our people's safety."

Maze **. o O (** More like concerned for his position next to the throne...

"What are your plans for this mission?"

Maze cleared his throat, "I need to study the maps of the region, then we'll head off for Moulin Verde and retrieve the book before anything can be released. We have little over three days to wait."

"Then I insist you stay the night in our stronghold while you study for your journey. Moulin Verde is a day's journey from here, I extend our hospitality to you brave souls."

Naruto looked ecstatic by the invitation, even Sasuke had the hint of a smirk on his face. But Maze said, "Thank you sire, but we would not want to overstay our welcome or put you out."

"Nonsense my boy, you know you're more than welcome here and I will not take no for an answer."

"Then we'll be honored to be your guests sire."

"Very good, I'll have one of my servants show you to the guest rooms."

An old man with a long grayish beard in a long brown robe steps foreward, "If I may, your highness...I will show them, I wish to discuss matters with the young captain here."

"Very well then, wiseman Feltstav will show you."

The group followed the older man through the torchlit corridores as he spoke, "Thank the gods you've come, I was afraid that Green Knot wouldn't even take this threat seriously."

"When it comes to Deadites and evil, Green Knot doesn't have much of a sense of humor."

"Yea! We'll get the Nicoteenimin for sure!"

"Necronomicon dobe..."

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!"

Maze turned to the confused wiseman, "War orphans, the trauma they suffer is incredible..."

The old man nodded then opened the door to an austere room. The room was decorated in a green and gold motif, it was huge, with a big spacious bed, a desk, a dining table, and a fireplace in the corner. Sasuke and Naruto were instantly silenced when they saw the room. Maze however still was engaged with the wiseman.

"According to the extensive research I've done, you will have to encant a special prayer ritual to ensure the evil forces within the book will not escape."

"Ok, understandable, what do we have to do?"

"You three must form a triangle around the book, hold your hands up, palms facing the other's palms, and recite the sacred prayer _Klaatu Barada Nikto_."

"Simple enough."

"Do you want me to write it down for you?"

Maze shakes his head, "I think we'll be able to remember this on our own, right men?"

Maze turns to see Sasuke laid out on the bed relaxing and Naruto helping himself to the fruit basket on the table. The young captain calmly turns again, "If you'll excuse us, we've got to discuss our plan of action."

The old man nods and closes the door as he leaves. Once the door is closed he hears two loud cries of pain.

**"What the hell do you two think you're doing, getting all comfortable while I'm talking to that old geezer! Where are your manners? A warrior NEVER settles in front of any royal or high ranking people! Who do you two think you are embarrassing me like that! I have half a mind to beat you two bloody for that insubordination!"**

Feltstav opens the door again, Maze is standing calmly in the center of the room with Sasuke and Naruto behind him. Maze turns towards the door, surprising the wiseman, "Did you forget something wiseman?"

"Ah, the lord will request your prensence at dinner. We start promptly at five and please, refrain from bringing your swords."

Maze smiles and nods, "Understandable, we'll be there at five."

The wise man shakes his head as he leaves the room, "Warriors..."

Inside the room, Maze started to take off his sword, "Alright boys, leave your swords here."

Naruto hesitantly removed his sword, a little uneasy about being parted from it. Sasuke placed his sword on the bed, "What about the other weapons?"

"Leave 'em on, he only said swords anyway."

About two hours later, the group was heading down to the dining hall for dinner. Naruto couldn't stop ogling the size of the castle, "Wooooowww! This place makes the Hokage Tower look like my apartment back home!"

Maze hmmed, "Yea, about that, it's best you two stay quiet about your home village. You don't want to scare our host."

Naruto ohhed, adopting a concentrated look of thought, folding his arms as he walked. Sasuke however, just took to walking silently, trying to copy the professional air Maze was projecting. As they entered the main dining hall, they could see that Dancun and the other members of the house were standing by their seats waiting for their guests and lord to arrive. Maze nodded to their hosts and stood beside one of the three empty seats.

The two young ninjas felt a little out of place, the decorum and manner in which these people act was something to get used to. Of course, they managed to get by with just mimicking everything the captain did. They all stood until Lord Olgin arrived, the man in black following him.

The Lord smiled, "Forgive my lateness, I had matters to attend to."

Once he took his seat at the head of the table, everyone else sat. Several servants brought out plates bearing roasted hen, baked potatoes, a bread roll, and some cabbage. Naruto internally whimpered, no ramen here, Maze better start teaching them some stellar jutsus soon or he was going to swim back to Konoha for his beloved ramen.

Dancun cleared his throat thoughtfully, "Actually captain, it is quite a coincidence that you were leading this mission..."

Maze raised a green eyebrow at Dancun's statement, "Really? How so...?"

"Father and I were discussing that I would soon need to take a bride."

"And...?"

"And, I understand your sister is approaching marital age..."

"And you were planning on courting her, correct?"

The young noble's cheeks turned a slight crimson shade, "It would be very good for our people, it would strengthen our country's mystic community. Not to mention the additional support for her village and additional land. It really is quite a beneficial joining for both sides."

The ninjas picked quietly at their meal, listening to the conversation with mild interest. This was foreign affairs and really didn't involve them. Sasuke read the noble man's actions as being more interested in the girl herself than the benefits for their country. And apparently Maze saw it too because he casually raised his goblet, examining the liquid inside with feigned interest before answering.

"Yes, it does sound good for both parties concerned. However, as you know the custom of our people, you have to past a test of character..."

The dark man smirked, "Surely, you do not intend to insult the young lord with your backwood traditions and superstitions."

Maze took a mental count of the people in the room, out of habit and caution. He counted 7 members of the house, 8 honor guards, 8 hand servants, 3 chefs preparing more food, and 1 old lady mixing a broth. He answered casually, "I would think the young lord would be insulted if he were excused from such a test, after all, it is a test that will establish him in the eyes of his elders and peers...Oh, and don't call me surely."

Naruto was busy picking apart his hen while this discussion was going on. It really didn't involve him so he just listened with mild interest. Sasuke however noted Maze's posture and tensed, he saw the young captain ready to spring at a moment's notice. He looked around curiously, wondering what prompted him.

The young lord picked up the conversation, oblivious to their tension, "Well, I do intend to take this test Maze, I am a man of honour and would never use my title as a dodge for anything..."

"I expected none less from a son of a McBerth, but we'll talk of the test once our mission is completed. Call me a workaholic but I believe in business before pleasure."

At that statement, Naruto looked up, a chicken leg half hanging out of his mouth, "Oi oi, if that's true, why're we staying in a castle tonight?"

"You'd much rather have kept riding all the way to the Moulin Verde on horse back for another two days?"

The two ninjas clenched their buttocks in answer to that question, still adjusting to the western mode of transportation. Just because their captain has callouses on his ass doesn't mean they have to suffer. Olgin gingerly chewed his cabbage, looking over the two young boys under Maze's command. Once he swallowed he spoke to the boys, "And may I know who your brave souls are?"

Naruto eagerly answered, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke spoke reservedly, "Sasuke Uchiha..."

This brought a slight look of confusion to the court, their names were truly unsual. Maze quickly covered, "They're are war orphans taken in from the outter rim wars I'm afraid."

A murmur of acknowledgement went around the table, all were familiar with the disturbances to the Color Countries' border by the Beast Countries. It was a plausible enough excuse that children were orphaned and taken in on both sides. Sasuke had to hand it to Maze for covering so quickly and believably.

As the heads of the country chattered away, an ill wind seemed to snake through the room. Felstav and Maze felt it first, a bitter chill that bit clean through to the bone, like being dipped in ice water. The two ninjas felt it too, tensing as they braced themselves for whatever that wind brought.

A loud clang silenced the room as all eyes focused on the broth pot the old woman was stirring a second ago. The steaming broth pooled around her feet as she stood with her back to the house. Spinning around suddenly revealed her face had changed, the aged wrinkles now gave way to a bony distortion of her cheeks and eyebrows, making them look more pointed. Her teeth had gone from non-existant to gnarled and decayed, her eyes were completely white and her hair blowing wildly in the ripping wind.

_**FOOL MORTALS!**_

Two of the guards charged her on both sides but she effortlessly swatted them away, sending them crashing against the walls in armored heeps. Energy seemed to pool around her, lifting her body from the floor as her boney, death-like hands pointed at the men and women around.

_**YOU WILL NEVER LAY HANDS ON THE NECRONOMICON! THE DEADITES SHALL REIGN ABOVE ALL! YOUR SOULS WILL BURN IN THE FIRES OF THE PITS AND FEED THE ARMY OF THE DAMNED!**_

With that her body went slack and fell crumpled on the floor, curled up away from the eyes of the frightened court. Dancun rose from his seat approaching the seemingly dead hag.

"Holy crap! What the HELL was THAT?"

Leave to Naruto's tact to sum up the feelings of everyone in the room. Maze was already up looking over the hag from a distance, cautiously pulling the knife hidden in his boot. Sasuke watched from his seat, ready to jump in. Dancun stepped closer towards the body, but was intercepted by the green-haired captain who motioned him to stay back. The young lord obliged as Maze gripped the knife in both his hands, prepared to see how dead this hag really was. He thrust down, looking to drive the knife into her neck...

But the hag's clammy hand grabbed the blade and held it steady. Maze grunted as he tried pushing harder only to be thrown back by the possessed woman's strength. Maze recovered in mid air flipping back onto his feet, "I _HATE_ uninvited dinner guests!"

The old woman prepared to lunge at Maze when she was assaulted by a barrage of dinner forks. She turned glaring angrilly at the grinning kitsune with flatware between his knuckles. With a loud KYA! Naruto threw the last vestages of silverware he could reach at the witch, most of it ending up embedded in her midsection. Maze saw the opening and ran behind the witch, he leaped forwards, twisting his body around with his hands, lauching himself feet first. He connected, sending the witch flying in Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke! Fireball!"

Sasuke quickly went through the hand seals and sucked in a deep breath. He brought his hand up to his lips, **"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"**

Flames flew from Sasuke's curved and engulfed the old woman as she screamed her final scream. Her flash roasted corpse fell to the gound with a sickening thud, the charred body mostly crumbling. Maze sheathed his knife before walking over to his seat and taking a big gulp from the wine goblet.

Naruto jumped into the air, "Yatta! We beat that old bat! These Deadites ain't so tough! Bring 'em on!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples, "Yes, and all it cost us was the Lord's expensive silverware."

Naruto let out a panicked scream as he scooped up the fooks and knives trying to cleanm them up, "YIPES! I'm so sorry your Lordship! I'll clean it up! Good as new! I promise!"

The Lord smiled as Naruto fussed over the forks and knives, trying to raise a hand to calm the panicked boy. Maze in the mean time ordered six more goblets of wine while Sasuke finished his dinner.

Feltstav shook his head and leaned into his left hand, "Mother always told me inviting warriors to dinner was an invitation for trouble..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Whew! Finally pumped out another chapter! I really like this story so I'm gonna keep writing it. So now Sasuke and Naruto have met with the Deadite enemy and have won this battle! But the war is still ahead! Now they have to journey to the Moulin Verde where the book will appear!

**Next Time! SENDOFF! THE QUEST GOES ON!**

It's Delightfully Distracting!


End file.
